


five days

by pewpewjun



Series: pewpewjun: the xtxfest collection [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Constipation, Dirtyness, Doctor Kink, Doctor's Office, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Olfactophilia, Scents & Smells, Shit As Lube, We Know This Is Gross, XTXFEST, doctor soobin, shitting, slight anal gaping, smell kink, this is gross, uncleanliness, unconventional lubricant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pewpewjun/pseuds/pewpewjun
Summary: “Do sit down Yeonjun” Doctor Choi smiles, beckoning to a chair beside his desk in the small corner office. Yeonjun sits down beside Choi’s desk, and rests his bag on the floor beneath his feet. He plays with the hem of his pink sweater, visibly shy and awkward, and taps his feet delicately on the linoleum floor.“So what seems to be the problem?” the doctor asks, crossing his legs and resting his arm on his desk “my secretary told me that you asked for an appointment and said it was a… private issue”“So yeah… I uh… I can’t shit” Yeonjun blurts out, instantly blushing awkwardly at his bluntness.~The first of a collection of oneshots I wrote for #XTXFEST, based on some of the incredibly inspiring and interesting prompts submitted.~⚠ This contains just about everything horrible and gross to ever exist, so please don't read it if that upsets or offends you. Check. The. Tags. ⚠
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: pewpewjun: the xtxfest collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100147
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	five days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt fill for: yeonjun has been constipated for days, and goes to the doctor seeking help, soobin knows exactly how to relax his bowels

“Do sit down Yeonjun” Doctor Choi smiles, beckoning to a chair beside his desk in the small corner office. Yeonjun sits down beside Choi’s desk, and rests his bag on the floor beneath his feet. He plays with the hem of his pink sweater, visibly shy and awkward, and taps his feet delicately on the linoleum floor. 

“So what seems to be the problem?” the doctor asks, crossing his legs and resting his arm on his desk “my secretary told me that you asked for an appointment and said it was a… private issue”

“So yeah… I uh… I can’t shit” Yeonjun blurts out, instantly blushing awkwardly at his bluntness.

Soobin widens his eyes, a little taken back by Yeonjun’s honesty, and smiles reassuringly. He swings around on his office chair so he’s facing Yeonjun and reaches for his clipboard.

“So you can’t go to the toilet?”

“No… whenever I need to go, I sit down and push real hard… like as hard as I can, but it really hurts and nothing ever comes out”

“I see” Soobin raises an eyebrow “How long has this lasted?”

“Since like… last Friday”

“So five days” Soobin mutters and scribbles it down on the piece of paper attached to his clipboard. He ticks a few boxes and fills out a few blank spaces before resting the clipboard on the desk and turning to speak to Yeonjun.

“So… you’re obviously constipated” Soobin states “but the fact that it’s only been for five days suggests it isn’t anything serious, so I’d prescribe a manual treatment”

“A what?”

“A cleaning, so to speak” Soobin replies “it isn’t serious enough to risk giving you any medication, so the likelihood is that there’s just a blockage in there, that we need to get out”

“I don’t think-”

“I know it’s embarrassing, but this is the only way we’re going to clear this blockage in a way that isn’t going to end with you at hospital” Soobin smiles, attempting to put on a reassuring look to comfort his patient “but trust me, it’s all standard procedure, there’s nothing to be afraid of”

“Okay… so what do I need to do?” Yeonjun mutters, blushing far brighter than he was when he entered the doctor’s office, beyond embarrassed at what he has to do. 

“Just drop your trousers, and underwear, and hop up on that bed there” Soobin beckons at the clinical, blue doctor’s bed standing against the opposite wall “you might want to take off the rest of your clothes too… this procedure can get a little… messy”

Yeonjun nods, trying not to make eye contact with the doctor as he turns his back and begins to hook his fingers underneath the hem of his sweater. He lifts it up, along with his t-shirt, and pulls it over his head, exposing his bare, tanned back to the doctor. Doctor Choi smiles, enjoying the sight of the boy’s toned shoulder blades and narrow waist a little too much. Yeonjun shuffles slightly and bends down to untie his shoelaces, pulling his shoes off and placing them beside his bag, followed soon after by his white socks. Finally, his shaky fingers unbuckle his belt, pulling the brown leather from the loops at the top of his jeans and allowing the pale blue denim to drop to his ankles. He’s entire exposed except for his tight, white boxer briefs, clinging tightly to his ass and thighs, leaving little to the imagination anyway. He takes a breath.

Doctor Choi gasps at exactly what he sees in front of him. Yeonjun slides his underwear down his legs, pulling his feet out of each side and kicking them aside with the rest of his clothes. The doctor smiles, savouring his first view of Yeonjun’s naked body. Yeonjun has an incredible figure. He’s slim in all the right places, fat and plump in all the other places, his skin is flawless, smooth and tanned, and he has little body hair save for the sparse, coarse coating on his shins. There’s no sign of tanning lines, and almost immediately the doctor begins to imagine Yeonjun led naked on the beach, pale sand between his toes and on his tanned skin as he lays back and allows the sun to shine on his beautiful figure. His mouth is just a moment away from watering at the thought alone.

“So I just… get up here?” Yeonjun mumbles, one hand frustratingly covering his dick, the other beckoning towards the bed.

“Yes, just up there on your hands and knees, if possible”

Yeonjun shuffles awkwardly before climbing up onto the bed, crawling onto the sterile rubber mattress and pushing his ass up in the air. He has to remove his hand from his crotch to properly hold himself up, and he’s never felt more exposed. Doctor Choi opens the window, and the cool air immediately blows in and prickles the fine hairs on Yeonjun’s back, the cool breeze tickling the sensitive tip of his length, hanging limp between his legs, and blowing against his sensitive hole. 

With a series of awkward and even more concerning sounds, the doctor snaps on a pair of blue rubber gloves, and coats them in a sterilising lubricant, making sure that every part of his hands are slathered in the cool, jelly-like substance. He approaches Yeonjun.

The first time that Yeonjun feels the doctor’s touch, it’s the feeling of the freezing-cold, lube-covered tip of one of his gloved fingers pressing against his tight asshole. He doesn’t really push at first, just slowly smears the lube around his rim, the tip dipping beyond the muscle a couple of times. The feeling of the cold jelly is weird, and as Doctor Choi slides his first finger inside of Yeonjun, he feels that wet, chilling feeling stretching him open from the inside. 

Soon, Soobin adds a second, and third finger, managing to slide three inside, stretching Yeonjun’s virginal hole nice and wide. He looks down, and he almost cums in his pants at the sight.

Yeonjun’s tight, puckered rim is stretched around the doctor’s fingers, the very edge a little pink from the tight initial stretch. A mixture of lube and Yeonjun’s own sweat drips down past the doctor’s fingers onto his tanned thighs, and makes the stretch all that much easier, providing decent lubrication for him to hold the boy’s hole open. Finally, Doctor Choi begins to inititate the procedure, sliding his fingers as deep as he can, palm of his hand pressed against Yeonjun’s ass as he curls his fingers up and searches around inside the patient. Yeonjun has his head pressed against the mattress, and between a series of low hums and guttural groans, he’s trying his best not to moan loudly. The stretch is sore, and his hole feels a little like it’s burning at the wide intrusion of the doctor’s long fingers. However, at the same time, every time that Choi moves his fingers inside of him, a slight pulse of pleasure ripples through Yeonjun’s lower body, going straight to his cock, which slowly starts to harden against his thigh. The doctor notices.

“Christ… it’s hard to tell what I’m looking for with these gloves on. I can’t feel a thing” the doctor complains, eyes closed in concentration as he continues to twist his fingers around inside the patient “I’ll just take them off and sterilise my hand, that shouldn’t be an issue”

Doctor Choi does as he says, pulling the slightly baggy glove off and tossing it in the trash bin beside his desk. He squirts a generous amount of the same lubricant on his hand, and makes sure to coat every finger healthily in the cool substance. He goes back, and slides a finger inside of Yeonjun, building up to two, and then three once again. There’s something different this time. There’s something different about feeling the velvety-soft, warm inside of Yeonjun’s hole directly on his bare skin, and for Yeonjun, it feels so much more intrusive to have the doctor’s unprotected fingers inside of him. Not that the doctor gave him a choice. 

The doctor smiles as he finally digs deep enough, fingertips brushing against something inside of Yeonjun. He feels the substance on his fingers, and immediately knows what it is, relieved at his decision to ditch the gloves at his quick discovery. Doctor Choi scissors his fingers, stretching Yeonjun’s hole a little wider, a space between his index finger and ring finger where he’s pushed against the walls of Yeonjun’s asshole. Yeonjun winces, biting his lower lip and trying even harder not to release any sounds. However, as Doctor Choi moves his middle finger, pressing it against the side of Yeonjun’s hole to stretch it wider, he hits something very specific.

Yeonjun finally cracks under the pressure, and a choked moan forces itself between his gritted teeth. He blushes and sweats even harder than before, unbelievably embarrassed and humiliated at the incredibly intimate sight that his doctor is seeing, and yet even more humiliated at the fact that it feels _good_.

“Okay… push for me Yeonjun”

Yeonjun obeys, straining in the same way that he has been for the past week, trying his best to push the blockage out of his stretched hole. Something shifts, and for the first time in days, he feels it move inside of him. The doctor feels it moving, and slowly pushing past his fingers, incredibly hard and wet, slowly forcing its way out of Yeonjun’s ass. 

Finally, it’s visible, and beneath Soobin’s fingers, he sees the brown log slowly sliding out of Yeonjun’s stretched asshole. With a plop, the large lump of waste falls onto the doctor’s mattress, and Doctor Choi hums satisfiedly at the sight of the shit pushing its way out of his patient’s hole. As he hears Yeonjun pushing, desperately attempting to empty the rest of the stubborn waste from inside of him, the doctor inhales, the putrid smell of Yeonjun’s waste thick in his nostrils.

Focused on the task of forcing more of the waste from his strained hole, Yeonjun initially wrinkles his nose at the stench, although sniffs a little, and as he does, he feels his veiny length twitching against his leg. He shouldn’t like it, but the smell of his own shit is so disgusting, so foul, that he can’t help but find it oddly arousing. He pushes hard, and feels another log sliding out of him, much softer and easier to move than the first one. The doctor looks down to see the slightly softer lump of shit pushing itself out of Yeonjun’s hole, sliding down over the boy’s balls before joining the rest of the waste at his knees.

It doesn’t take much longer for Yeonjun to all but empty his bowels, only a little of the stubborn filth left inside of him, the air in the doctor’s office thick with the stench of the foul matter, the pile of waste resting against his tanned thigh. Doctor Choi withdraws his fingers from Yeonjun’s hole, seeing them covered in the patient’s brown shit, and smiles deviously. 

“If you just wanna sit up now”

Yeonjun does as he’s told, hole still filthy and clenching around the space previously filled by the doctor’s fingers. He sits on the bed, legs hanging over the edge, just inches away from the source of the disgusting smell and the cause of his constipation. Doctor Choi fills out a few forms before turning back to look at Yeonjun, and smirks as he sees what he sees.

Hard and twitching, resting against Yeonjun’s stomach, Yeonjun’s thick cock is hard, and dripping precum. The boy looks embarrassed at his throbbing erection, and tries to cover it with his hands but the doctor pulls his hands away.

“It’s totally normal, trust me” Doctor Choi smiles “the best thing you can do is let me take care of this problem too”

Yeonjun nods, and places his hands by his sides, allowing the doctor to get a full glimpse of his most private area. Soobin wraps his filth covered fingers around Yeonjun’s cock, and chuckles at the way that the boy whines and thrusts up to meet his filthy touch. Taking Yeonjun by surprise, Soobin does something disgusting, and yet so so hot.

The doctor reaches over beside Yeonjun, scooping up a healthy amount of the boy’s waste in his hand, squishing it between his fingers before slowly wiping it on Yeonjun’s cock and beginning to stroke it. Yeonjun knows he shouldn’t like it, the feeling of his own shit being smeared all over his cock, rubbed on the tip and against the shaft, and yet he feels incredible, better than he ever has before, euphoric at the gross smell of his own waste, and the feeling of it on his length. It doesn’t take a whole lot longer for Yeonjun to cum, and with the neediest moan, the disgusting mess that is Yeonjun’s cock and the doctor’s hand is coated in several thick ropes of cum.

Yeonjun pants, recovering from his climax as the final few drops of his load spill out onto the doctor’s fingers and coat them in the gloopy, white substance. Soobin knows just how to top off the most disgusting, erotic, arousing doctor’s visit in Yeonjun’s life. He looks up at the boy from his knees, and slowly, one by one, sucks his filthy, cum covered fingers clean. 

“Fuck...”


End file.
